My Asahina Brother
by hika-sensei
Summary: Nishiyama Setsuko. Or is it Asahina Setsuko? After the death of Granny, Setsuko finds herself playing with a genie and wishes for his help to find her missing brother who no one can seem to remember. What happens when he transports him to the Asahina familiy, saying her brother is one of the 13? Will she choose the right Asahina- ah, or is it Nishiyama?
1. Introduction

When I was five my parents dropped me off at her apartment while they took a short annual trip to Guatemala. My mother was a pediatrician while my father was a psychiatrist so they headed over to help the children.

They never returned.

As for my other brothers and sisters, I had two. One was adopted from Guatemala, and the other was my biological brother. My sister died of a Guatemalan unique disease not only a month after she was welcomed into the family. I was only three.

Two years later, our parents died and my brother was taken under the custody of my aunt while I was given to Gran. I didn't understand why we had to be separated. For four years, I would have breakdowns, nightmares, tantrums. It wasn't until I turned nine that I was given insight.

Our parents had given all their money to Guatemala, it was stated in their will. Because of this, no one had enough money in our family to care for two more children. So when they decided who would have custody, I was given to Gran and my brother was sent overseas.

I never forgave my parents for that. And I never will.

* * *

Life with Gran wasn't easy, but it was lovely. Since Gran lived alone, I moved into her small cottage. She taught me how to cook, clean, and do things independently at a very young age. I didn't and couldn't have an interest in most things since we didn't have the money to. But it wasn't until we passed a music store that my heart stopped and my eyes grew wide with longing. Let's just say I had fond feelings for the violin. Gran and I worked hard for me to get lessons with the violin. By the time I turned 16, Julliard accepted me into their school.

When I was 17, I attended Julliard and was taught to play an incredible amount of instruments, along with voice lessons for some extra curricular credit. When I was 18, I was sought after because of my prodigious talents and because of that, became an idol.

That was when Gran died.

_I looked for my checkbook everywhere. As soon as the money from my first single came in, I automatically knew what to use it for. _

_Gran didn't deserve to live in poverty, she deserved to live with me in a beautiful mansion, where she could garden and watch the birds sing. Gran deserved to be happy._

_When I finally found it, I wrote a check for all of the money I earned and wrote it out to my grandmother. The next hour, I tried contacting my grandmother so I could tell her the news but she wouldn't pick up. I tried calling all my relatives to get information on it but there was only crying. By the time they told me about her death I was frozen._

_I dropped the check in shock and slid to the ground. _

_I cried for the rest of the week. I wouldn't work, I wouldn't eat, or sleep. _

_A month later, her funeral was arranged. While I mourned, I looked for my brother everywhere, hoping he was still around. When I confronted my aunt about it, she only asked what I was talking about. I slapped her in a fit of rage and left the place heartbroken._

_The next day, her will was read and I was given the possession of the cottage, along with a lamp and letter._

**And that is where the story begins.**

* * *

**There's a poll open: Who should Setsuko's brother be? Please take it, this will determine her brother at the end of the story! You may pick up to three (because she could have the triplets), please pick wisely :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Iori vs. Ukyo**

* * *

As I walk to the door, I glance at the sign that reads **Sunset** **Residence **and sigh, not noticing a young man watering the flowers nearby. He looks at me as I stare at the door, and at first blinks thrice then smiles. He reaches for the bag he has beside him and pulls out a mini pineapple flower and a bouquet of daffodils, which mean 'welcome and rebirth' in the Language of Flowers.

The young man with gray hair walks toward me and taps my shoulder.

"Good morning. You must be Setsuko-chan," he says.

"Who are you?" I question, stepping back in surprise.

"My name is Iori, the tenth son of the Asahina family. Welcome," he replies. Iori-san hands me a mini pineapple flower and I smile.

"A pineapple flower. Arigatou* Iori-san. This means welcome, doesn't it?" I ask. "And these daffodils mean rebirth?"

"Y-yes it does," he says, shocked.

"Asahina-san? Why do you sound so surprised?" I ask.

"I'm just used to telling people what they mean. It's nice to have someone understand," he pauses. "How do you know so much about flowers?"

I sit at the steps near the garden and smile. "I had a brother who knew a lot about flowers." I turn to face Iori and shake the hand he has outstretched when pain strikes me in the temple and I fall unconscious.

_The day of my 3rd grade concert, I sit next to my brother in the back seat of the car, anxious. My parents are outside taking a call from Guatemala and I can't control my body to get out of the car._

_"Ko*, are you okay?" he asks._

_"I'm just a little nervous," I say. My legs are shaking and my hair keeps getting tangled from running my hand through it too many times._

_"Here," he says. My brother hands me a bouquet of flowers and I stare at them as they rest on my lap. **They're beautiful.*** _

_"They're so pretty," I sigh with content. "Oh, oh! I remember what these are! Nii-chan got a pretty girl those when he went to that party! A visharia?"_

_Onii-chan laughs lightly and shakes his head. "No, those were _viscarias_. I got you Bells of Ireland, they mean good luck."__  
_

_"Wait a second, how did you know about the pretty girl?" he questions._

_"Hm? Ah! Kaa-san followed you because she wanted to take pictures," I say._

_"What?" he exclaims. "Ah, well that's okaa-san for you."_

_"Anyways, are you feeling better Ko?"_

_"Yeah! Arigatou nii-chan."_

_I release my seat belt and give onii-chan a quick hug before jumping out of the car to the front of the door. When I turn to wave at him, my parents call him over._

_"Iori-"_

I gasp awake and find myself in a small room full of video games and pink pins, two things that don't match.

"Chii, looks like she's awake," a voice squeaks.

My eyes are blurry at first and something's pressing my forehead. I reach up to find a soaked cloth. I take the towel into my hands and sit up on my knees, looking around the room I spot a young girl with light brown hair styled in a high pony-tail with a pink pin holding it in place. Her eyes are a gentle shade of brown and her clothes are a bit loose looking. But overall she looks like a nice person.

"Juli, can you get her some water?" the girl says to a squirrel perched on her shoulder.

My eyes shoot to the wandering animal and I blink.**  
**

"Juli?"

"Oh, Juli is my pet, Nishiyama-san-ah, I guess your last name is Asahina now, isn't it?" the girl asks.

"No, not yet. Mother hasn't received official news on the adoption yet, so right now her name is still Nishiyama Setsuko."

I tilt my head left to find a man with sleek blonde hair, astonishing blue eyes, and round glasses being pushed up by hands with white gloves hiding them. He stands in a relaxed posture and his smile is quite gentle.

**He sure is handsome, like Iori-san. But how do I put it, Iori-san seems a bit more prince-like?**

"Ukyo-san! Is your trial already over?" she asks.

"Yeah, I was going to start on dinner today," the one named Ukyo-san pauses and rests his eyes on me. "Nishiyama-san, as a welcome to our family, I'd like to prepare something of your favor. But you aren't feeling well, would you like me to prepare porridge?"

"A-ah, arigatou, Ukyo-san. Anything would be fine, I just have a small headache. And you too, uh ..."

My eyes turn to the girl standing nearby and she smiles.

"Ema," she finishes. I nod at her solemnly and Ukyo intertwines his hands above his stomach and smiles.

"Very well," he says to me. He turns to Ema, "would you mind bringing her food up to her?"

"Hai!*" she says.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll be able to come down for dinner, no need to worry," I say quickly.

"As you wish. Ema, Masaomi will be up later to check up on her," Ukyo tells her.

Ema nods and gives Ukyo an unintentional charming smile, which spreads crimson red blush across his face. I squint my eyes suspiciously, wondering who Ema is to this man, aren't they siblings? **Well it hasn't been confirmed, but he must be one of the thirteen, I'm sure. **

After Ukyo leaves, Ema look around her desk and takes a bottle of aspirin in her hands, then hands the bottle to me. I take the bottle from her quietly.

**I thought Juli said there were 13 brothers? He never mentioned a girl.**

I drop a pill into my hand when Juli scuffles over to us with another man who holds a glass of water. The man looks strangely familiar, yet so unknown. His hair is platinum blonde, or practically white, and long enough to reach his shoulders gently. Part of his hair covers his deep shade set of violet eyes, and his face is pale, but not sickeningly so.

"Louis-san," Ema says. Louis greets her and hands me water.

"Thanks," I say. I pop the pill into my mouth and swallow it hard with a big gulp of water. I pound my chest lightly, and slightly gag.

"Nishiyama-san! Daijoubu desuka*?" Ema exclaims.

"Daijoubu*, I just have a bad gag reflex," I explain.

Ema sighs in relief and I thank her for caring for me.

"It's no problem. Was my bed comfortable? Do you still need to rest? I-I can leave!" Ema heads for the door quickly when Louis stops her.

"Oh, no the bed was very comfortable. Chotto matte*, this is your room Asahina-san?"

"Hai! Sumimasen*, it's a bit cramped," Ema says. She scrambles around the room, picking up her video games one by one when she trips on her school bag, falling miserably.

"Asahina-san!"

I'm about to rush to her aid when Louis gently scoops her back on her feet, making Ema blush profusely. I squint my eyes at the two.

**I'm not so comfortable with my brother having romantic feelings for anyone yet.**

I widen my eyes and shake my head. **If Louis _is_ even my brother.**

"A-arigatou, Louis-san," Ema stutters.

"

* * *

**Arigatou: thank you**

**nii-chan: (also onii-chan) older brother**

**Ko: Setsu_ko_; Setsuko's nickname  
**

**Hai: yes; okay**

**Kaa-san: (also okaa-san) mother**

**Daijoubu Desuka: are you okay?**

**Daijoubu: 1. are you okay?/ 2. I'm fine; it's okay; it's fine**

**Chotto Matte: wait a second; hang on a second**

**Sumimasen: I'm sorry (formal way)**

**Anytime there're letters in bold, they're thoughts**


End file.
